この冬 (This Winter)
by matcha-sama
Summary: KageHina college AU. It's almost been a year since Kageyama and Hinata have started living together, and for some reason, Hinata is incredibly excited for snow. Written as a present for a friend. Let's ignore inconsistencies and other things that don't make sense in favor of KageHina fluff.


A/N: This was written as a friend's birthday present. (Happy Birthday, Nids!) I apologize in advance for the horrible characterization and the lack of common sense in this.

* * *

><p>The cold weather had long set in, and for the past few weeks, snow had been predicted forecasts, but it had yet to actually snow, and Hinata was waiting in anticipation for it. Every morning, he'd rush to the window to check, and would each time be disappointed by the lack of snowflakes falling from the sky or the lack of snow covering the ground.<p>

Hinata woke groggily, and a quick glance at the clock told him that it was too early to be awake on a Saturday morning. He peered out the window with narrowed eyes, the sunshine reflecting off the snow blinding him. Without quite registering what he was seeing, he closed his eyes again, rolling over and shifting to find a more comfortable position. It took him a second to realize what he'd seen.

Eyes snapping open, Hinata sat up and stared out of the window in disbelief for several long moments, before lashing out, his hands gripping Kageyama's shoulders, and shaking them insistently, not for a moment taking his eyes from the beautiful snowy scene before him.  
>"Kageyama! Wake up! Look! Look outside!" Kageyama woke all too abruptly, something he didn't take very kindly to. Not that Hinata could bring himself to care at this point. "Uooohh! Kageyama! Look! It snowed!" Hinata cried, overjoyed, utterly unaware of the deadly glare he was receiving from his boyfriend in bed.<p>

Without missing a beat, Hinata jumped up and ran out of the apartment, only clad in his pajamas, and without bothering to put any footwear on, he leapt into the snow, cackling like a madman.

Following, Kageyama watched him in disbelief from the doorway, not willing to venture out any further. Shuddering from the chilly draft that began to creep around him, Kageyama huffed, his exhale appearing for a moment as a puff of steam before it dissipated. How could Hinata jump around in this cold? He pulled his sweatshirt tighter around himself, and sighed.

"You're gonna catch a cold, you idiot." he called loudly to Hinata, who was in the middle of picking up handfuls of snow and throwing it up into the air. Looking over briefly, Hinata lobbed a chunk of snow he'd packed together, and it hit Kageyama square in the face. Kageyama let out a loud squawk as he wiped the cold ice away.

"Hinata, you..." he growled dangerously, only to have Hinata grin cheekily at him.

A snowball fight between two -supposedly- grown men ensued, which turned into a wrestling match, which eventually wore both of them out. The two of them lay face up in the snow, breathing hard but looking entirely happy.

"Alright, let's go back inside. I'm freezing." Kageyama muttered, getting up and hugging himself, shivering. He offered a hand down to Hinata. Nodding, Hinata sat up, and brushed the snow from his clothes and body.  
>"I'm starting to lose feeling in my fingers, actually." he admitted, taking the outstretched hand and pulling himself up. They turned to go back into the apartment.<p>

It was then that they realized that the door had shut, locking them out of their apartment. Cold, wet, and embarrassed, they made their way to the landlord's apartment, and awkwardly asked for the key, unable to give a reasonable explanation as to why they were locked out of their apartment at 7 in the morning, on a Saturday, in their pajamas, shivering and damp from the cold.

When they'd finally gotten back into their apartment, together, they raced toward the kotatsu, stripping themselves down to their underwear on the way, and slid into the warm haven with a content sigh. Settling the blanket of the kotatsu on top of them, they shifted and turned, until they were pressed together, Kageyama's chest against Hinata's back, both basking in the heat the kotatsu provided. Their limbs held a vague tingling feeling as the chill disappeared.

Kageyama curled up, bending his legs, entangling them with Hinata's. They had figured out already that if he laid down straight, Kageyama's legs would stick out of the kotatsu, and had thus decided that the most space efficient position was Kageyama curled up around Hinata. The two appreciated the close proximity, of course, but neither of them would admit to it.

"Scoot over," Kageyama muttered, nudging Hinata a bit. "You're taking up too much space."

"I'm taking up too much space? You're the one taking up all the space." Hinata argued, pushing back against Kageyama.

* * *

><p>After they'd both warmed to a comfortable temperature, they'd left the warmth of the kotatsu to prepare some hot cocoa, before returning.<p>

"Why are you so happy about the snow in the first place? You've seen it more than twenty times, y'know." Kageyama said flatly, sipping his cocoa. Hinata fidgeted, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"What's wrong with being happy about snow?" Hinata asked feigning innocence. Kageyama gave him a look.

"Nothing's wrong with it, but it's weird that you're freaking out about it at your age." he said. Hinata made a face.

"But...it's because..." he began, pouting. "Because...it's the first winter we're spending together. Y'know. Living together and stuff...It's...special." He hesitantly glanced at Kageyama, his own ears and cheeks pink, only to find that Kageyama had turned red.

"You idiot." Kageyama muttered, looking away and bringing his cup to his lips in an attempt to hide the smile that played upon them.

* * *

><p>AN: Seriously, I'm sorry. What even was this. I don't know how to write them to make them sound like them. Thank you for reading. I'm sorry that you got this far.

Reviews and feedback (on how to improve) are much appreciated!


End file.
